NOOOOO!
by ayy88fish
Summary: Kehidupan awal pernikahan si tampan Jung Yunho dan si cantik Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana kisahnya? Dan apakah uri appa sanggup bertahan dengan keinginan mengidam umma? Selamat menikmati c:


**NOOOO!**

.

.

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rate : T

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKLEK

Seorang pria tampan baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya ia baru saja datang dari berpergian jauh. Setelah melepas kedua alas kaki dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan pintu, ia melenggang masuk ke ruang tamu. Pria itu segera memanggil istri cantiknya yang tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya. Padahal ia berharap sang istri akan menyambutnya pulang.

"Aku pulang, Boo."

Tak ada jawaban. Namja tampan itu berencana untuk mencari istrinya di kamar, tapi seperti teringat akan sesuatu ia malah berbalik menuju kamar mandi di samping dapur. Meletakkan bawaan dikedua tangannya ke atas meja makan, kemudian melepas jaketnya.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi, kemudian masuk dan menguncinya. Ia hampir saja melupakan bahwa istrinya sangat sensitif terhadap bau akhir-akhir ini. Jadi sebelum dia disemprot panjang lebar oleh calon ibu muda itu, lebih baik ia membersihkan badan terlebih dulu. Apalagi ia juga merasa lelah. Mandi air hangat tentu akan mengembalikan kesegaran tubuhnya.

Satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dilepas. Menampilkan sosok sempurna. Tipikal lelaki jantan dengan abs kotak-kotaknya, hasil olah tubuh rutin. Juga kulit kecoklatan yang pastinya mampu membuat wanita manapun berdecak kagum melihatnya.

SERRRRR

Keran air dibuka. Maka dimulailah aktivitas membersihkan tubuh oleh seorang Jung Yunho, suami dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

**NOOOO!**

**Ayy88fish**

.

.

CKLEK

"Eh, Yunnie sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget mendapati sang suami masuk ke kamar mereka dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Namja cantik yang tadi tengah berbaring di ranjang sambil membaca majalah segera bangun untuk mengambil pakaian ganti bagi suaminya. Sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri mengecup bibir sang suami sebagai salam selamat datang.

"Ne. Belum lama."

"Kenapa tidak mandi di kamar saja?"

"Karena kau pasti akan mengomeliku, Boo." Jawab Yunho jujur. Jaejoong terkikik mengingat sikapnya yang sering berubah-ubah semenjak kehadiran aegya di dalam rahimnya.

"Mianhae."

"Tak masalah, sayang." Jawab Yunho sambil mengenakan satu persatu pakaiannya. Selembar kaos putih longgar dan training biru gelap.

Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Uh, perjalanan enam jam tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Yunnie sudah makan? Mau kusiapkan?" Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tepi ranjang menatap lembut suaminya.

Yunho menggeleng. Ia sudah makan di perjalanan tadi. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah memeluk istrinya agar tubuhnya kembali hangat.

"Tidak usah. Aku masih kenyang. Kemari. Aku merindukanmu dan ingin memelukmu."

Dengan senang hati dan senyum lebar, Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan namja tercintanya. Menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka berdua lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi keduanya.

Dua hari yang lalu ayah Yunho bercerita bahwa dia ingin sekali menjenguk Jihye, adik Yunho yang bekerja sebagai pegawai bank di daerah pesisir negara itu. Meskipun sang appa merelakan anak bungsunya jauh dari rumah, tapi tentu Tuan Jung dan istrinya itu tidak tega membiarkan si bungsu Jung tinggal sendirian. Orang tua mana yang rela anaknya tinggal jauh dari mereka. Apalagi gadis secantik Jihye.

Dulu ketika Jihye kuliah, ada Yunho yang mengawasinya. Sekarang gadis itu sendirian di perantauan. Setiap hari kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah lelah meminta kepada Tuhan agar selalu menjaga putri kecil mereka. Beruntung bank swasta tempatnya bekerja menyediakan mess sebagai tempat tinggal. Jadi kedua orang tuanya tidak khawatir anaknya akan kesepian.

Karena di kebun ayah Yunho sedang panen semangka, Tuan Jung jadi punya alasan untuk menjenguk putrinya. Sang istri yang rencananya ikut mendadak tak jadi pergi. Asam uratnya kambuh. Karena tidak tega ayahnya pergi sendiri, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk menemani Tuan Jung. Tentu saja setelah berbicara dengan istrinya terlebih dahulu. Tenang saja, Nyonya Jung sudah ada yang merawat di rumah. Jadi suaminya tidak khawatir meninggalkannya. Toh masih ada nenek Yunho menemaninya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jihye? Dia sehat saja, kan?" Jaejoong memijit pelan bahu suaminya. Membantu melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

"Bukannya kalian saling menelpon tiap hari? Aku saja tidak pernah dihubunginya sesering itu." Jawab Yunho yang iri melihat kedekatan istri dan adiknya itu.

"Kalau ditelpon sih dia bilang sehat-sehat saja. Tapi kalau bertemu langsung kan lebih puas, Yun." Kali ini tangan Jaejoong meninju-ninju kecil pundak sang suami. Jika hanya memijit, tumbukannya kurang terasa.

"Hm.. Jihye sehat sekali kurasa. Baju-bajunya saja terlihat ketat sekarang. Sepertinya dia menikmati pekerjaannya, Boo."

Yunho tersenyum senang dengan pencapaian sang adik. Kakak mana yang tidak bangga melihat adiknya berhasil. Meskipun Yunho juga sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu banyak ketika Jihye masih kecil.

"Jinja? Wah, seharusnya dia bilang padaku. Jadi aku bisa mengirimkan pakaian baru untuknya." Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang membayangkan baju apa yang cocok untuk adik iparnya itu.

"Boo, Jihye itu sudah dewasa. Kau tak perlu membelikannya baju. Lagipula ia sudah punya penghasilan sendiri."

Yunho ingat betul bagaimana selera berpakaian Jihye sebelum mereka (Jihye-Jaejoong) berkenalan. Bisa dikatakan, Jihye adalah manekin hidup dari percobaan fashion Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat menyukai pakaian wanita. Juga aksesoris-aksesoris pemanisnya. Ia sering kali membeli barang-barang yang menurutnya manis dan lucu.

Pengaruh ibunya sebagai single parent sepertinya kuat merasuk dalam pribadi Jaejoong. Termasuk keahliannya dalam mendesain pakaian. Tak jarang, ia membuatnya sendiri pakaiannya. Juga pakaian wanita yang menurutnya cantik. Jaejoong yang seorang namja tentu saja tidak bisa menggunakannya. Ia juga tidak memiliki saudara perempuan yang bisa ia minta untuk memakainya. Jadi ketika Jaejoong berteman dengan Jihye, ia memberikan semua itu pada Jihye dan memaksanya menggunakannya.

Awalnya alasan yang Jaejoong pakai adalah karena ia tidak mau sahabatnya diremehkan oleh orang lain karena penampilannya. Maklum saja, Jihye adalah gadis desa yang bersekolah di Seoul karena beasiswa. Waktunya habis hanya untuk belajar dan bekerja, jadi mode bukan hal utama baginya. Sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu tentu sangat membantunya dan ia sangat berterima kasih untuk hal tersebut.

Tapi seiring waktu Jihye akhirnya tahu, ternyata sahabatnya ini memang memiliki perbedaan dari pria kebanyakan. Namun bukannya menjauhi, Jihye malah membuat Jaejoong jatuh dalam pesona kakak lelaki satu-satunya dan merestui pernikahan mereka. Ia juga yang menjadi perisai pada setiap orang yang memandang aneh dua orang tercintanya tersebut. Termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia yakin, Jaejoong akan bahagia dengan Yunho. Sebab ia tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah mencintai wanita, dan Jaejoong adalah pria yang sangat baik, yang pasti juga akan membahagiakan sang kakak.

"Siapa yang mau membelikannya baju? Tentu saja ak-"

"Menjahitnya? Boo, kau sedang hamil. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. Untuk sementara cukup pikirkan dirimu dan bayi kita. Oke?"

"Arra. Arra." Jaejoong mengalah. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus lengan kekar suaminya.

"Nyaman sekali di rumah. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, sayang." Hidung Yunho menggesek surai kelam sang istri. Ujungnya yang lancip mengenai leher Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau hanya semalam meninggalkanku, Bear. Jangan menggombaliku."

"Apa salahnya menggombali istri sendiri? Lagipula kau suka kan?" wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Hoaaaammm... Ah, aku ngantuk sekali. Kami bangun pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Bangunkan aku dua jam lagi, ya." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Ne. Tidurlah yang lelap." Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Yunho ke alam mimpi.

.

.

_Dance with me  
Meomchuji annneun chungdongeul  
Sarange geolgopa  
Sujubeun nune bichin mujigae bit geu georireul  
Dallyeobogo sipdago saenggakhal ttae  
I jariga uriui  
Saeroun seuteijiga doego isseo  
Uriga seontaekhan  
I girui kkeuteun neomu nado  
Hwanhage bitnaneun jeo taeyangcheoreom balga_

_._

_._

"Ugh.." Yunho terbangun oleh suara ponsel dan getaran di atas kepalanya.

"Boo, ponselmu."

Posisi mereka sudah berubah beberapa kali sejak mereka tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho tidur dalam posisi saling membelakangi.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya mengambil ponsel yang kembali bergetar di atas kepalanya. Dilihatnya nama yang tertera di layar. Rupanya Jihye.

"Yoboseo.." jawab Yunho dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

"Ah, oppa. Mana Jeje?" tanya Jihye pada sang kakak yang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Dia masih tidur."

"Oppa juga baru bangun tidur?"

"Hm.. Wae?"

"Ani. Aku rindu padanya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali sejak semalam."

Yunho masih mengingat bagaimana adik cantiknya itu mengeluh setengah merajuk karena mengetahui Jeje –panggilan kesayangannya- tidak ikut mengunjunginya.

"Ish.. Oppa menyebalkan. Kalau saja aku boleh meminta cuti.."

"Jangan macam-macam. Bisa-bisa kau diberi SP nanti."

Jihye masih berstatus trainer di sana. Sembilan bulan bukan waktu yang singkat dan ia harus menaati berbagai peraturan yang telah disepakati agar ia bisa lolos seleksi. Termasuk tidak meninggalkan pekerjaan kecuali karena sakit.

"Kau tahu kan kehamilannya beresiko. Nanti kalau dokter mengijinkan, aku pasti mengajaknya ke sana." Lanjut Yunho.

"Ne. Ne. Semua demi keponakan ku. Aku mengerti."

"Uhm.. Apa Jeje masih belum bangun?"

"Ck. Joongie masih tidur. Oppa curiga, jangan-jangan kau ada 'sesuatu' dengannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Heiiii... Kalau aku memang ada 'sesuatu' yang seperti dalam pikiran oppa, mana mungkin aku menjodohkan kalian berdua. Lebih baik dia untuk ku saja." Elak Jihye tak terima.

"Aku masih punya pikiran, oppa. Mana mungkin aku dengan seseorang yang 'itu'-nya tidak tegak ketika melihat wanita tak berbaju di depannya. Jeje itu tidak bisa menusuk. Dia lebih cocok ditusuk, Oppa. Hahaha..." wajah Yunho memerah mendengar penuturan jujur sang adik. Tiba-tiba saja ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat libidonya naik. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kata 'tusuk' tadi.

"Tunggu. Kau bilang apa? Joongie melihat wanita 'polos' di depannya? Ya, jangan bilang kalau itu dirimu Jihye." Adiknya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan. Wajar saja kalau Jaejoong pernah melihat wanita tak berbaju.

"Oppa lupa kalau ibunya designer? Apa oppa tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jeje akan membantu pekerjaan ummanya?"

"Ah, iya. Oppa lupa."

"Sepertinya Jeje masih lama ya tidurnya?"

"Mungkin. Nanti malam saja kalau ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baiklah. Oh ya. Apa oppa 'itu' sudah dimasak?"

"Yang oppa beli subuh tadi. Katanya Jeje ingin yang segar." Kejar Jihye karena merasa tak ada respon dari Yunho.

"Oppa lupa. Oppa tutup ne. Oppa mau melihatnya dulu."

"Ne."

KLIK

Yunho bergegas menuju dapur. Matanya mencari-cari keranjang berukuran sedang yang dibawanya dari tempat Jihye. Tangannya terulur membuka tutupnya. Syukurlah. Masih bergerak.

'Lihat, Boo. Perjuanganku bangun pagi demi uri aegya. Kalau bukan karena cintaku yang besar pada kalian aku tidak mungkin mau masuk ke tempat itu. Semoga kau suka, chagiya..' Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan hadiah apa yang akan istrinya berikan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**NOOOO!**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

"HOEEEKKK..." dengan lemah Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa mual sudah sampai tenggorokannya dan ia harus segera mungkin tiba di kamar mandi sebelum kamarnya kotor oleh buangan dari lambungnya.

HUP

Yunho telah siaga menahan tubuh lemas Jaejoong. Ia bahkan mengurut pelan tengkuk Jaejoong. Membantu mengurangi rasa tak nyaman dari sisa mual. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya dan berkumur dengan air dari wastafel. Setelah selesai, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang menyusut lima kilogram ditrisemester pertama kehamilannya.

Yunho membantu Jaejoong minum dari botol yang selalu tersedia di meja nakas. Tak lupa sepotong coklat juga Yunho sodorkan pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie mau jus jeruk.." rengek Jaejoong.

"Ne. Boojae tunggu di sini. Yunnie ambilkan."

Awalnya Yunho memang agak canggung dengan sikap manja Jaejoong sejak beberapa minggu lalu, namun lama kelamaan ia akhirnya terbiasa. Apalagi setelah mendengar banyak kisah dari pasangan lain tentang kebahagiaan mereka ketika pasangannya mengandung. Tentu saja ibu dan halmoni Yunho serta umma Jaejoong menjadi promotor utama yang menyarankan agar Yunho bersabar dengan sikap Jaejoong yang mudah berubah.

"Bawaan janin."

Selalu seperti itu yang dijadikan alasan oleh semua orang. Apalagi jika itu berkaitan dengan yang namanya mengidam. Kejadian dimana sang istri atau bahkan suami yang tiba-tiba merasa ingin melakukan atau mengonsumsi sesuatu.

Salah seorang sahabatnya ada yang harus mengalami 'morning sickness' selama sembilan bulan padahal istrinya baik-baik saja dan baru berakhir setelah sang aegya lahir. Ia bahkan sampai harus ijin dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak mampu bangun dan dehidrasi. Itu belum seberapa, ketika istrinya tengah berada di ruang bersalin, ia mati-matian menahan kram dan mulas di perutnya. Seolah-olah dirinya yang tengah melahirkan.

Tapi syukurlah, selama ini Jaejoong tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh padanya. Pernah satu kali Jaejoong meminta kimchi khas dari Gwangju. Halmoni Jung tentu saja dengan senang hati mengirimkannya dengan paket karena tidak ada yang sempat membawanya langsung ke Seoul. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi sendiri, namun langsung ditahan oleh orang tua Yunho.

.

.

**Waktu itu paket datang petang hari. Tepatnya sekitar jam setengah tujuh. Yunho yang baru pulang dari kantor melihat Jaejoong hendak memakannya, menahan namja cantik itu dan mengajaknya mandi terlebih dahulu. Ya, satu lagi sifat Jaejoong yang berubah, ia hanya akan mandi dengan beruang tampannya, kecuali jika sang beruang harus meninggalkan rumah lebih dari dua hari. Meskipun terlihat enggan dan malas, Jaejoong tetap menurut. Sebab jika dia tidak segera mandi, maka baru keesokan harinya ia akan bersemangat mandi.**

**Setelah rapi dan wangi Yunho mengajak istrinya kembali ke dapur. Ia meletakkan sepotong besar kimchi buatan nenek tersayang ke atas mangkuk Jaejoong, berharap setelah memakannya Jaejoong akan kembali sehat dan bersemangat. Namun apa yang ia dapat, Jaejoong malah membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak kimchi lobak yang Yunho buat atas permintaannya. Ia menukar mangkuk nasinya dengan milik Yunho lalu mengambil sepotong kimchi lobak dari kotak berwarna hijau itu. Mengabaikan Yunho yang menganga tidak mengerti.**

**"****Boojae, bukankah kau ingin sekali memakan kimchi Gwangju buatan halmoni?"**

**"****Um, tapi itu kemarin dan tadi sebelum mandi. Tapi sesudah mandi rasanya Joongie kenyang."**

**"****Tapi, Boo... Semalam kau memintanya sambil menangis-nangis. Kau bahkan merajuk dan menolak susu mu." **

**Masih lekat dalam ingatan Yunho bagaimana menyedihkan tampang sang istri ketika Yunho memintanya untuk bersabar karena halmoni Jung perlu waktu untuk menyiapkan dan mengirimkannya. Ia benar-benar merajuk seperti anak kecil yang dilarang sang umma membeli mainan kesukaannya.**

**"****Tapi kan tadi Joongie sudah mau memakannya."**

**"****Lalu?"**

**"****Tidak ada lalu. Pokoknya aegya dan Joongie sudah kenyang dan sekarang mau kimchi buatan Yunnie saja."**

.

.

Jika mengingat hari itu rasanya Yunho ingin marah saja. Bagaimana bisa istrinya setega itu. Ia membayangkan neneknya bangun dini hari menyiapkan kimchi yang akan dikirimkan pagi harinya.

Jaejoong merengek malam sebelumnya ketika mereka hendak tidur. Yunho tidak mungkin menghubungi orang tuanya tengah malam dan meminta mereka untuk mengirimi sang menantu kimchi keesokan harinya. Tapi setelah lelah membujuk dan melihat betapa menyedihkannya sang istri yang masih saja menangis merengek-rengek, akhirnya ia mengalah.

Sekitar jam 3 dini hari ia menghubungi kediaman orang tuanya dan menyampaikan maksud hatinya. Ia tahu pada jam itu orang tuanya sudah bangun, jadi ia tidak akan terlalu mengganggu. Ternyata halmoni Jung mendengarnya dan dengan semangat menyiapkan apa saja yang diminta cucu menantunya. Ia bahkan bersiap akan mengantar kimchi tersebut sendirian ke Seoul.

Maka, setiap kali Jaejoong mengutarakan sesuatu yang ingin dikonsumsinya, Yunho akan mengawasi secara langsung bahwa makanan atau minuman itu benar dikonsumsi oleh Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Jaejoong dan ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia sangat tidak suka ada makanan terbuang sia-sia.

Termasuk kali ini. Sebelum ia mengolahnya menjadi makanan kesukaan Jaejoong, ia harus memastikannya dulu pada istrinya itu. Ia tidak mau pergi ke tempat basah dan bau seperti itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Cukup tadi pagi. Itu pun dengan telinga panas karena menjadi bahan ejekan Jihye dan Jung appa sepanjang perjalanan.

**.**

**.**

**NOOOO!**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

"Boojae, ayo kita mandi. Setelah itu kita makan malam."

Yunho menarik selimut tebal pembungkus tubuh sang istri. Jaejoong belum beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya tadi di wastafel. Namja cantik itu melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia baru saja bertukar pesan dengan Jihye.

"Baru jam lima, Yunnie."

Tubuhnya yang tadi terlentang kini tengkurap. Ia kembali bertukar pesan dengan Jihye. Tak jarang kikikan kecil terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang semakin manja. Ia harus mencari alasan agar Jaejoong mau mandi cepat dan ia bisa menunjukkan hal yang Jaejoong idamkan sejak awal kehamilannya itu.

"Lebih baik kan? Sebenarnya Yunnie tidak suka Boojae mandi malam-malam. Nanti Boojae masuk angin." Bujuknya lagi.

"Tapi Joongie malas kalau mandi sendirian." Jaejoong pintar sekali jika disuruh beralasan.

"Makanya kita mandi sekarang. Badan Yunnie gerah." Yunho masih tidak kehilangan akal. Tangannya bahkan sudah merambat pada bokong sang istri.

"Jangan bohong. Sekarang masih hujan deras, Yunnie..." elak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Yunho dari properti kesayangan Tuan Jung Yunho.

"Iya, tapi Yunnie gerah. Boojae yang membuat Yunnie kepanasan." Kali ini Yunho meremas sedikit bagian tersebut, tak lupa pula tersenyum mesum pada sang istri dan langsung mendapat lemparan bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**NOOOO!**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dua pasutri itu segera menuju ruang makan. Jantung Yunho dag dig dug tak elas seperti orang yang akan mengikuti suatu tes atau ujian hidup-mati. Padahal yang akan dilakukannya adalah menunjukkan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah membawa apa yang istrinya itu idamkan sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Jaejoong merengut melihat barang-barang di atas meja. Ia kurang suka ruangan favoritnya kotor dan berantakan. Tas pakaian dan beberapa kresek memenuhi meja makannya. Belum lagi sebuah kotak mencurigakan juga ada di sana. Belum sempat Jaejoong berkomentar Yunho segera mengungsikan barang-barang 'tak penting' ke lantai. Ia ingin segera menunjukkan hadiahnya untuk sang istri tercinta.

Jaejoong menatap heran ke arah Yunho. Tidak mengerti dengan senyum aneh Yunho. Suami tampannya itu mendorong kotak misterius ke hadapannya. Ia menggeleng tak mengerti. Setengah takut setelah mendapat kode 'BUKA' dari sang suami.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat.

"Ani. Ini kejutan, Boo. Cepat buka. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

"Benar bukan jebakan?"

"Ne." Jawan Yunho kembali meyakinkan.

Jaejoong tahu suaminya bukan orang yang jahil. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak percaya pada sang suami. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam kotak itu yang bisa mengagetkannya.

"Atau mau aku yang membukanya?"

"Shiro! Biar aku saja." Tolak Jaejoong.

Oke, rasa penasaran Jaejoong ternyata jauh lebih besar dari rasa takutnya. Akhirnya ia pun membuka kotak tersebut perlahan.

"WHOAAAAA... KEPITIIIIIIIINGGGGG!"

Jaejoong heboh sendiri ketika mengetahui isi kotak tersebut. Tiga ekor kepiting laut ada di dalamnya. Masing-masing capit mereka diikat jadi tidak akan melukai siapapun. Ukurannya bahkan lebih besar dari telapak tangan sang istri. Tak sia-sia ia bangun subuh tadi dan membeli kepiting segar dari nelayannya langsung.

Jaejoong tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian mencium suaminya berkali-kali di wajah dan bibirnya. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat sang suami senang dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka." Jaejoong tersenyum sampai matanya tak terlihat.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya tulus. Jaejoong mengelus pipi kasar suaminya karena belum dicukur. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengecup lama bibir hati Yunho.

ia kembali memperhatikan makhluk bercangkang tersebut tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk memegangnya.

"Sudah." Ucapnya puas.

'Apanya yang sudah?' batin Yunho heran.

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

Setelah mendengar jawaban suaminya, Jaejoong berbalik dan menuju ke ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Ia mengambil toples kue kering di atas meja lalu memakannya satu-satu.

Yunho menatap istrinya tak mengerti dari dapur. Ia pikir mungkin Jaejoong sedang lelah jadi ia berniat memasaknya sendiri.

"Boo, kepitingnya dimasak apa?"

"Ne?" Jaejoong membalik badannya dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Apa, Yun?" ulangnya.

"Kau mau kepitingnya dimasak apa? Biar aku yang memasaknya."

Jaejoong mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Menolak.

"Ani.."

"Oh, kau ingin memakannya besok? Tapi nanti tidak segar lagi."

Jaejoong masih betah dengan toples kue di tangannya. Dengan wajah polos ia malah bertanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau makan kepiting?"

"Tapi tiap hari kau selalu merengek 'kepiting.. kepiting...' padaku. Ku pikir kau ingin makan kepiting."

"Joongie tidak bilang mau makan kepiting, kan Yun? Joongie cuma mau kepiting."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, sudah. Kepitingnya sudah ada. Joongie puas." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sekali sampai memperlihatkan deret giginya yang rapi.

"Maksudmu, Boo?"

"Astaga Yunnieee... Joongie cuma mau kepiting. Dan Yunnie sudah membawannya, jadi Joongie senang. Selesai. "

"Maksudmu, kau hanya ingin melihat kepiting?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk. Ia tak menyadari wajah memelas sang suami yang mengingat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan tiga ekor kepiting itu. Ia bahkan sempat diomeli ahjumma-ahjumma yang hendak membeli di sana. Tak terbayang bagaimana Jihye akan menertawakannya sepuas hati jika kejadian ini sampai di telinganya.

"Lalu, sekarang mau diapakan?"

"Beri saja pada ahjumma sebelah rumah. Nanti Joongie yang akan mengantarkannya." Jawabnya santai.

'Astaga. Kenapa terulang lagi. Aegya, tolong jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. Kalau ini Appa masih sanggup. Tapi jangan minta aneh-aneh, arraso?' batin Yunho nelangsa seolah sang anak yang berada dalam rahim sang istri mampu mendengar telepatinya.

Ingin sekali Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, tapi mana sanggup ia melakukannya. Jadi biarkan saja batinnya menangis pilu. Berharap permintaan Jaejoong tak bertambah aneh nantinya.

"Yun, itu dramanya Jun Jihyun. Cepat sini." Teriak Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Ne. Ne." Jawab Yunho sambil melangkah malas ke arah ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**NOOOO!**

**Ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan kemudian...

"Gwenchana, Yun. Dia tidak akan menggigit mu."

Wajah Yunho merah sampai ke telinga. Peluh juga membanjiri pelipisnya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar. Di tangannya seekor ulat daun gendut berwarna hijau berjalan pelan menggelitik telapaknya. Jujur saja, Yunho ingin sekali pingsan. Pasalnya hewan yang menurut Jaejoong imut dan manis itu adalah hewan yang paling menggelikan menurutnya. Dan tak ada yang membuat Yunho takut di dunia ini selain makhluk satu itu. Apalagi bulu-bulunya yang mencuat bagaikan jarum di mata Yunho. Dan kini hewan itu dengan seenak hatinya Jaejoong tengah berjalan-jalan dengan manis di atas tangannya.

"Su- sudah ne, Boo..."

"Shiro! Yunnie harus membawanya sampai ke pagar. Joongie tidak mau dia masuk lagi ke teras rumah kita."

Ceritanya, si hijau gendut itu ditemukan di teras rumah mereka ketika Jaejoong tengah menyapu. Antara kesal dan kasihan ia ingin memindahkannya ke pagar yang banyak memiliki pohon. Sedikit ide jahil melintasi kepalanya. Ia berniat menjahili Yunho karena ia tahu Yunho sangat takut dengan ulat bulu. Ia pun memanggil suaminya dan memintanya memindahkan makhluk lemah tersebut.

Dan kini, jangankan sampai ke pagar. Melangkahkan kaki aja Yunho tidak mampu. Kalau saja Jaejoong membolehkannya menggunakan sesuatu sebagai alas mungkin lebih baik. Tapi istrinya itu malah meletakkan sang ulat ke atas tangannya begitu saja.

"Boo... Boo... Akan aku lakukan apapun asal jangan ulat bulu. Oke.. Oke.."

"Ani! Kajja."

Meskipun kasihan Jaejoong sepertinya puas dengan keusilannya. Sambil memalingkan wajah, ia terkikik pelan. Ia yakin suaminya nanti malam pasti mau memakan sayur. Kalau tidak, ia akan meletakkan ulat bulu di bajunya saja. Dan berterima kasih kepada aegya yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menjahili sang suami.

'Hihihi... Minnie... Jangan tiru sifat umma, ne. Kasihan appa kalau harus menghadapi kita berdua nanti.'

**.**

**.**

**"****R"210514**

**.**

**.**

**END**

A/n : balik lagi ama YJ family. Idenya dari pengalaman ayy sendiri waktu hamil pertama. Ayy beneran minta kepiting dan ketika udah dibeliin ayy cuma senyam-senyum sambil bilang 'udah' tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Yakin deh si Ai gonduk tralala waktu itu. Ngahaha.. *maaf ya, Ai..*


End file.
